Hasicor Danali
| true name = | alt_spelling = | titles = Learned Father High Atlar | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Leaves of Learning, Highmoon | formerhomes = | race = Human | occupation = Librarian | sex = Male | age = 59 in 1372 | ageyear = | patron deity = Oghma | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1313 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful good | challenge3e = 12 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Hasicor Danali was a male human cleric of Oghma who ran the Leaves of Learning temple and library in Highmoon, Deepingdale, in the mid–14 century DR. Description Balding, tall, and given to a rather severe appearance, Hasicor Danali rarely appeared outside the Leaves of Learning. His black robe of many sigils woven with mithral threads in the shape of many runes was ever-flapping in the wind. Personality Despite his serious outward appearance, the Learned Father was a jovial man at heart with an appreciation for those of good nature. Abilities Hasicor was more than capable of defending his cherished Leaves of Learning and always made sure to carry a large assortment of spells thanks to his robe of many sigils. In addition, Hasicor had taken time to become well-versed in his elven longsword. Possessions The High Atlar wore a magical black robe known as the robe of many sigils that was decorated with ornate thread. The thread was woven to create dozens of runes that could be used to store spells, much the same as the inscriptions on a magic scroll. Another item of use in his work at the Leaves of Learning was his ring of lore that allowed him to learn great legends, locate magical traps, and even speak with stones. Not all his equipment was scholarly in nature. Hasicor would wear a magical chain shirt under his robes and carried an elven longsword that never tarnished and could even blind foes. His sword was a gift from Queen Amlaruil Moonflower of Evermeet for his preservation of religious tomes from Myth Drannor. Danali also carried and practiced the longhorn flute. Relationships Around 1372 DR, the usually reclusive Danali had struck up a romance with the Harper Jhenna Iliathor. Jenelle Einhorn once served as his acolyte. History Born in 1313 DR, Hasicor spent much of his early years as an assistant librarian and learning the clerical life. By 1329 DR, at the age of 16, the young Hasicor Danali had grown so concerned with the difficulty of maintaining an ever-growing library and the fallibility of its librarians in the Leaves of Learning that he decided to begin creating the Index of Danali. Over the years as Danali continued his work on the Index, numerous and undisputed visions from Oghma appeared to high-ranking members of the clergy, accelerating Danali's rise through the hierarchy. At some point before 1367 DR, Danali became the leader of the Leaves of Learning and under his leadership helped assemble one of the greatest repositories of non-magical knowledge in the Realms. Soon, even Lord Theremen Ulath ensured that a detachment of the Tower Guard were resident to protect the temple. Along with the growing fame of his index, the Leaves of Learning attracted visitors from all over Faerûn and by 1372 DR an increasing number of monks of the Children of the Passive Voice had taken up the cause to protect the library of the Leaves of Learning, reporting directly to Danali. Appendix References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Clerics Category:Divine disciples Category:Worshipers of Oghma Category:Clerics of Oghma Category:Inhabitants of the Leaves of Learning Category:Inhabitants of Highmoon Category:Inhabitants of Deepingdale Category:Inhabitants of the Dalelands Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Divine disciples of Oghma Category:Librarians